


Peace In the Night

by MiniPandaBuns



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: Vampires don’t need sleep, but Werewolves do, though they are unable to find peace in the night.Serana can’t truly relate, but she wishes to help the one who has helped her.Maybe some feelings are revealed in the small quest to achieve a full night's rest.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Peace In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Serana! She's my favorite Skyrim character by far, I think she is just so sweet and endearing and I just love her with my whole heart, so I wanted to write some fluff with her and a female Dragonborn! So kinda self-indulgent (read as: super self-indulgent) but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is supposed to be a reader-insert where you are in the place of the Dragonborn, so no name is ever used. It's implied that the Dragonborn is female, but no gender is ever mentioned, feel free to use your imagination! :)
> 
> Set during no specific time, but obviously during the events of the Dawnguard DLC questlines.

Glowing eyes gaze up at the dancing green auroras across the sparkling night sky, Nirn’s moons peeking out from the shadows of space, simple crescents lost to the glitter of the stars and the waves of color lighting up the cold sky above. 

  
  


A couple feet away rests the dying fire, embers glowing softly, the heat faint as Serana sits on her bedroll. Near to the fire as well, you rest, lying on your side with your eyes closed, your armor off to the side as you attempt to finally get some sleep after days of travel. Your weapons do rest closer, within reach in case of a midnight attack from a stray wolf or saber-cat, or worse, but the secluded patch of woods is quite hidden and you checked for dens and other camps before hand, and hoped that the night would go on without incident.

  
  


Soft, displeased sounds draw Serana’s bright eyes as she turns to you, watching as you shift on the furs, your face twisted unpleasantly. Serana frowns slightly as your body betrays your frustration, your nails clawing the furs as your legs kick out, rolling angrily around in your makeshift bed. Your quiet growls break the murmur of the night, crickets chirping and soft breezes ruffling through thick trees and long grass, blowing the smoke of the fire up and away.

  
  


She knows of your beast blood; it was one of the first things she could scent when she was released from her crypt. Those with the moonbeast blood are unable to rest peacefully, plagued by nights of exhaustion, though sleep will not take you, and if it does, it is restless and seemingly more draining than endless days of travel.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Serana asks softly, her voice mingling well with the quiet night atmosphere.

  
  


You sigh, rolling onto your back as you stare at the night sky. Hircine’s gift isn’t something you wish you could take back, but there’s a minor regret on the nights you can’t sleep. You miss being able to fall straight into bed back home and become dead to the world, sleeping until your body forces you awake. Now, turmoil fills you as your body begs for sleep though your mind stays restless, nagging you and preventing any sort of rest.

  
  


“I just can’t sleep.” You tell her quietly, your eyes shutting softly. Serana is a wonderful companion, and quite frankly you’re envious of her for being without the need of sleep. She never gets tired at all, she never needs to recharge at night, she thrives without drowsiness.

  
  


“Is there anything I can do?” She offers, splaying out on her hip as her hand extends, her eyes tracing your figure as she thinks to herself, awaiting a response.

  
  


“Not unless you can knock me out cold.” You joke half-heartedly, but by this point you honestly might not be so opposed to her beating you senseless if it means you could sleep somewhat decently. 

  
  


“I’m afraid I’d rather not,” She murmurs, the smallest of teasing smiles on her dark, ruby lips. “I’d wish to help in other ways, if you wouldn’t mind.”

  
  


Your eyes crack open to glance at her, your arms folded across your chest as you give her a tired, but curious look at the possible implications of her words. It was an unspoken thing between the both of you, ever since she had finally become more comfortable around you. Your slightly flirtatious bantering back and forth never failed to make your heart race, her delicate beauty attracting you and stealing your heart. Any sort of flirting or teasing always enraptured you. She had you completely under her spell --figuratively of course, but you wouldn’t mind the literal spell if you were being honest-- whether she knew it or not. 

  
  


You took it as a good sign when she teased back, unafraid of your bantering even if she didn’t quite know that it was meant in an affectionate, infatuated way, with true, heartfelt feelings behind your compliments and flirting.

  
  


“Maybe there’s a concoction that would put you to sleep.” She hums with a small shrug. “Although, I… wouldn’t know too much about alchemy, or if there’s actually anything like that.” She adds with a slightly abashed look, her nails tracing the furs of her bed as she glances around the shadowed forest in thought.

  
  


“If there is, it’s probably quite damaging.” You laugh softly, remembering your poisonous concoctions used on bandit thugs and outlaws that seemed to “put them asleep” right away. Your eyes flutter shut again as you sigh, a nagging restlessness tugging the back of your mind, no doubt Hircine’s call, urging you to hunt, even as your limbs lay heavy with exhaustion, as if made of ebony ore. It wasn't often you transformed, either, with the belief that the more often you did, the less you would be able to sleep. You didn’t want to push yourself to the brink of collapse, only to still be unable to give yourself a break, so you tried to conserve your transformations as much as possible, and to only call upon your beast form in dire situations. Your inability to sleep well was the only downside you had with your beast blood, everything else you liked about it.

  
  


“Something else, then,” She urges softly, sighing as she seems to think for a moment, observing you. With a soft hum, she moves to crawl towards your fur bedroll. You blink at the shuffling, sitting up slightly as she does so, though her cold hand falls across your own, a small smile on her face.

  
  


“Relax, this is supposed to be comforting, isn’t it? Maybe that’s what you need.” She teases as she lies down beside you, settling herself under your layers of fur. “Roll over.” 

  
  


Puzzled, you give her a look as you obediently roll to your side, glancing over your shoulder.

  
  


“Serana, what--?” You ask her softly, her cold body pressing against your back, easily felt through your underclothes as you feel a warmth in your cheeks.  _ She’s… spooning me?  _ Her actions were unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome, despite her cool skin against you. It felt nice, with the heat gathered under the skins and the slightly chilled breeze around you, mingled with the fading warmth of the fire; it all evened out into a comfortable temperature.

  
  


“This is what most mortals do, is it not? When you lie with someone close to you, don’t you relax?” She murmurs. Her breath caresses the back of your neck, a shiver rushing down your spine. Her arm slides across your waist gently, and you sense she’s careful so as to keep herself from overstepping any of your boundaries, quite the thoughtful gesture that you take notice of.

  
  


“You must be cold as well, sorry about that.” She says, and you shake your head, your cheeks stained as red as Crimson Nirnroot. “Sleeping on the ground outside can’t be the most comfortable, either.” Serana’s fingers run across the bedroll against the ground, feeling for any rocks or lumps in case you might be laying on them.

  
  


There’s a flutter in your heart, and you’re unable to fight the smile on your lips at her endearing actions. She cares about you, and it makes you unbelievably happy that she’s doing her best to attempt to give you a good night’s sleep, despite it all. 

  
  


“Thank you.” You whisper as you settle, your voice thick with emotion and sincerity, your heart soaring to have someone you feel so deeply for treat you with such tender care, a hopeful sign for the future of your relationship. She doesn’t have to do any of this at all, and when you first met it seemed as though cuddling wasn't something she would ever be interested in, but if she’s doing it of her own free will and comfort, it only makes you more ecstatic.

  
  


“Of course. You’ve helped me with so much, I only want to help you as well. It’s the least I can do for you.” Serana says quietly. Your smile falters as you swallow, her words ringing in your mind.

  
  


_ Ah.. she merely wants to repay a debt owed… silly little me, thinking that she…  _

  
  


“And…” Her soft voice continues, your heart jumping as you’re broken from your thoughts. “Maybe I just wanted to be close to you.” Her fingers brush you softly as she shifts, tucking her arm under the makeshift pillows.

  
  


Her tone gives you tingles, banishing the negativity that was beginning to seep into your mind, a slow breath falling past your lips as you relax once more. Serana’s arm hugs your middle lightly, but with enough pressure to be comfortable and pleasant. You allow your muscles to unclench, your fingers nervously seeking hers as they rest against your abdomen. You hear a soft breath from her lips-- a contented sigh, perhaps?-- as her fingers twine with yours gently, your heart skipping as your stomach fills with butterflies.

  
  


“I want to be close to you always.” You admit with flaring cheeks, your fingers holding hers with a gentle touch. Her cold, smooth thumb strokes across your skin, tracing comforting patterns.

  
  


“Then I’ll stay with you for as long as you need me.” She murmurs, and you can hear the smile in her voice as you shift slightly to press against her the slightest bit more, allowing yourself to attempt to sleep again, Serana’s presence soothing your mind just the slightest bit. Her arm tightens around you, drawing you back against her, still with a tender touch, taking delicate care with you.

_ I need you always. _ You think to yourself, too bashful to say it aloud, worried it might be too much at the moment, despite the established feelings already hanging in the air around you, echoing in your mind as you feel the contented warmth in your chest.

  
  


“Goodnight,” Her whisper follows you into your sleep as your breaths even out.

  
  


Your sleep is not restful. You don’t dream, or wake feeling much better. But, you find you weren’t tossing or turning at all, not with Serana cuddled against you, holding you sweetly all through the night. You didn’t fade in and out of sleep, even as Hircine’s blessing kept you from a rejuvenating sleep.

  
  


Serana was more of a blessing than anything the Divines or Daedric Princes could ever give you, and waking to her smooth, cold lips pressed tenderly against your cheek, her golden eyes full of affection and fondness as you blinked awake with the sun rising across the horizon, well, that was enough to make you feel like you’d gotten the best sleep of your life.


End file.
